thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowled Out
Bowled Out is the twelfth episode of the tenth season. Plot The Big Diesel named Class 40 diesel has come to Sodor. One day he came to the sheds and insults the engines claiming them to be out of date. The engines felt so furious, and so the next morning they had an indingnation meeting around the turntable, thinking of how to pay Class 40 diesel back for his nonsense. But there was no need to do that at all. The next day, when the engines set off to do their work, the wind has blown the inspector's bowler hat off and into the Class 40 diesel's air-intake. Class 40 diesel didn't care and then he shows Duck and Stepney how to move to the coaches, until he has broken down and stopped, much to his fury. Meanwhile, the inspector was trying to find his hat, but then he found it jammed in Class 40 diesel's air-intake while Duck and Stepney was pushing him into the shed. But The Fat Controller was most worried about the train being late, and so he advises Duck and Stepney to take it to the station on time. As Duck and Stepney was about to leave, The Fat Controller tells them that Gordon will be taking over from half way, and that they should get the train there. And so they volunteered to take the train and they had a very long run to the Big Station. Pulling together, they set off down to the main line. As they reached the high speed, they went past Edward's station, and then climbed Gordon's hill, struggling as their trains were heavy. But once they reached the top, they were running very simple as they finally reached the big station where Gordon was waiting. Gordon tells Stepney and Duck that they were too early because of one in the headlamp for Class 40. Stepney then tells Gordon about how the Class 40 Diesel has broken down, because he has sucked the inspector's hat into his air-pipe, and also about how James says that he is sick as boiler sludge and sulking in the shed, then Gordon took over the line and puffed away. The next day, it was Stepney's last visit and everyone felt very sad when he had to leave. All the engines came to see Stepney off, and both The Fat Controller and Stepney's controller has made a speech. Donald and Douglas has made everyone sing "Aud Lang Syne" Stepney puffed off with his Controller and every speech ws drowned with chorus of whistles. The engines bid Stepney a fairwell, as Stepney has left. And on the other side, Class 40 Diesel has slipped away the night before, without even saying goodbye to anyone as he sulked away. He has left two things behind which would remember him by: a bad smell and a battered bowler hat. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Stepney *The Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Rusty (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) Gallery OldStuckUp15.png|Stock Footage CrossedLines1.png|Stock Footage OldStuckUp16.png|Stock Footage CrossedLines5.png|Stock Footage BowledOut1.png CrossedLines4.PNG|Stock Footage CrossedLines8.png|Stock Footage BowledOut2.png CrossedLines3.png|Stock Footage OutofPuff13.png|Stock Footage OldStuckUp20.png|Stock Footage BowledOut3.png CrossedLines5.png BowledOut4.png BowledOut5.png BowledOut6.png BowledOut7.png BowledOut8.png OldStuckUp22.png BowledOut9.png BowledOut10.png BowledOut11.png BowledOut12.png BowledOut13.png BowledOut14.png BowledOut15.png BowledOut16.png BowledOut17.png BowledOut18.png TripleHeader17.png|Stock footage BowledOut19.png BowledOut20.png TripleHeader44.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Remakes Category:TRAINZ Category:Vhs Category:Railway Series Category:DVD Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 vhs Category:2021 Book